The Second in a Series of Giftfics
by YellowWomanontheBrink
Summary: A girl, bored by a blackout, gets the surprise of her life. Several other characters do as well. T for cussing.


**For you, Lisa. ^_~**

She stood solemnly before the window, the gray skies drizzling lightly against the clear, murky glass. Silently she pressed her hands against the window, and then presses her face, and her breath fogs up the cool glass. Wind calls gently against the walls of her room; the tallest room in her house, shared.

Her face is drawn tight with boredom, for the internet is down and her elder sister is no where to be seen, preferring to bide her time doing ordinate activities or submitting to a nap. The electricity is out, and the lack of sun makes the house that much colder.

She abandons the window, watching the 'view' has become boring, and become nearly too dark to read, so she resigns herself to ignoring her rather impressive collection of books and flops into the chair in front of the computer desk. For a moment, the room is silent but for the ringing of the wind, which she easily ignores. She examines her desk idly, and it is littered with papers-college offers, abandoned homework, miscellaneous notes and doodles, and the like. But when she looks back, she gasps, there is a luridly colored paper. It is neon yellow and illuminates the rapidly dimming room with it's garish radiance.

Squinting and blinking to get the black spots out of her dark eyes, her jaw is slightly slack as the paper unfolds itself and reveals itself to be an envelope for a scroll, a scroll written on beaten up paper. Though she can see old math problems scrawled on the back of the lined, wide ruled paper (it constantly bobs and weaves to keep the back of the sheet out of her sight) she is enamored by the strange floating message.

She plucks it easily from the air and stares in horror at the chicken scratchy, thin and horribly slanted cursive that fills the page, past the margins from corner to corner of the paper. Only the top margin is free, and she can just barely read her name sprawled across the top.

'Press here to play'

She cocks her head, unsure if she had translated the scribbles right.

But true, it does say, 'Press here to Play'.

_How the hell can it play? _she wonders in doubt and disbelief. _It's a fricking piece of paper! This is probably some trick._

'_Yeah,'_ the more sensible part of her argued back,_ 'because you really know somenone who can enchant pieces of paper to fly adn open themselves._

'_Well, someone I know believes in faeries...'_ she contemplated idly.

_Press the damn button,_ she thought back to herself in deadpan.

She obliged suspiciously, and then, a loud, obnoxious and strangely familiar voice rang out from the now glowing piece of paper.

"Is this fucking thing on? What? I said, _is this fuck-ing thing on?_ Thank you, was that so hard? Don't patronize me, woman!"

" . Since I sincerely doubt you can read my handwriting, this is a cordial invitation to a land of magic and awesome shit and violent adorable bishie boys, adn don't worry, I'm not talking about a cockshoving orgy-_I told you to shut up, I'm recording something here!-_anyway, if you take this journey you'll venture into a..."

She listened with her expression morphing further and further down the spectrum of utter disbelief. Was this person serious? Really?

"Ummmm...right, I think that's all...so yeah! Stop by! No really, stop by, this is taking a shit load of time for me to put together, so haul your ass over here, understand."

She nodded her head at the frightening tone emanating from the paper.

"You nodding? good. _Oi, how do I turn this damned thing off_!"

She looked over the paper once more as the voice went on a miniature tirade about technology, or something like that. She was so shocked, she was actually contemplating seeing this 'magical p-lace'-honestly, she didn't believe a word of it.

What the voice in the paper had described had sounded like something you would tell your annoying little cousins to get them off your back-_that's right, step in the dark room, I promise I won't lock the door! It's nice inside!_

Shaking her head in disbelief, she checked the cheap glowing envelope for a return address, and of course, there wasn't one. She hadn't expected on e to be there anyway. She lips her lips and leaned back in the chair and closed here eyes.

But for some reason, she couldn't return to the blissful vegetation she had enjoyed prior to opening the letter. Something at her heart, her hair, pokede her in the face-

_Poked her in the face!_

She practically leapt out of her chair and rubbed her face wildly, bumping into the desk and causing a flurry of papers to fall to the ground. A jar lay on the desk, and in it, a solitary, bright green eyeball suspended on a chain.

A note in script she could semi-read read: _A faeries' eye will light the hidden way._

She screamed.

* * *

**This won't be horror. In fact, this is supposed be a dark humor sort. The one-shot was too long to be a one-shot, so expect frequent, short updates. **

**So, yeah, next chapter will be up real soon~! Then you'll see why this is a crossover! Starting with Absolute Boyfriend/Zettai Kareshi, of course. ;D**

**This will be a multicrossover featuring a character from the following series. For anyone who doesn't know me reading this, you'll have to stick around to find out who!**

**Darker than BLACK**

**Beyblade**

**Absolute Boyfriend**

**And I don't have my list with me right now...so meh. **


End file.
